


Starset

by Trash_Planet (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has PTSD, Closeted Castiel, Closeted Dean, Dean nor Cas are not out yet, Episode: s08e08 Hunteri Heroici, Fluff, God that episode fucked me up, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Purgatory Dean Winchester, Purgatory, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Trash_Planet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean having a little down time after Cas gets back from Purgatory.<br/>A few of you may remember I wrote a similar fic with my late Friend Amber. I took it down because I couldn't bring myself to finish it and it wasn't well written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starset

Like every other day, it had been stressful, and the only release was when the job was done and the night time came. Dean parked the impala so that he could see the beautiful view of the valleys below. The only thing that could beat its beauty, in fact, was the angel that sat in the back of the impala. It was a secret shared between the two that they would come here together, drinking in the view of the countryside whilst bathing in each other's company. Tonight started out like every other, the perfect finish to an otherwise draining day. Gently, Dean opened the car door so he could get out and sit on the bonnet of his precious car. After a few heart beats Cas teleported to his location careful not to damage the Impala. Both of them were aware of how close the other was, and Dean shivered as Cas lifted his fingers to Dean's cheek. It wasn't a negative reaction, more that he felt like he had been jolted. As cheesy as it sounded, there were sparks, and the inexperienced angel just frowned softly, not sure what to make of his own feelings. No doubt, there had always been chemistry between the pair, but in this very moment it felt like their relationship had been branded with a neon sign. Leaving no room for hesitation, Dean leaned forward and connected his lips with Castiel's, taking great relief when he pulled back to see Cas with a huge grin on his face. Dean didn't like to think of Cas as inhabiting a body, but he still found the man flawless in every way, and it was all to do with the raw energy he felt just by being near him. There was no other way to put it. Cas seemed to feel the same way, snuggling into Dean's chest as they both watched the sky from their window. There was a meteor shower, and the light would have seemed overwhelming to Dean if it had not been for the fact he had an actual angel laying next to him. And for Cas, he intently viewed the shower, his eyes fully trained on it, whilst his heart was beating faster than he would have ever imagined possible. After all, he was nothing next to Dean. However, Dean felt the same way about Cas. The two broken halves fit together perfectly, and they both just knew that they were destined to be together. They only needed to be next to each other to feel the happiest they had ever been.However, Dean felt the same way about Cas. The two broken halves fit together perfectly, and they both just knew that they were destined to be together. They only needed to be next to each other to feel the happiest they had ever been. Although the air outside was icy cold at this time of night, the two were warm from being inside the car and under the duvet. Of course, they also had each other. The rapid beating of both hearts was a friendly reminder that they may have the worst job in the world, but they had to be thankful for each other, because they were keeping each other from falling apart. Cas tried to ignore the heat that was coming to his cheeks, because even he knew that what he was feeling was love, pure and precious. No matter what happened, they would be waiting for each other at the end of the day so they could spend another night together before falling asleep in each other's arms. Dean felt his phone vibrate in his pocket, and shot a glance at Cas who had his eyes still frozen to the shower outside, so he glanced down to his phone to see a dimly lit up message from Sam. It was a request to come back to the motel. Silently cursing, he kissed cas' sweet lips once more before returning to the driver's seat. He answered the look on Cas' face with 

"Sam's found something," and Cas tried to hide his disappointment. He knew that people's lives had to come before his own selfish desires, but he still wanted nothing more but to be lying next to Dean again. The impala drove down the road, and after mere minutes Dean saw him sleeping from the car mirror. Soon Cas' regular breathing had slowed to innocent snoring, which only turned into harsh whimpers. Not even the stars that shone above the hidden couple could save the angel from his own dreams. They we're after him, Rafael wanted him Dead, they we're coming his brothers and sisters we're angry and they wanted revenge, it was all Castiel's fault that Heaven was in the state it was in. It was him that turned his back on his farther and now all the others had been punished, suddenly Phantom limbs came from the ground, taking him away from Dean, taking him to the Jail in Heaven, they were torturing him, ripping at his wings until they were all bloody and broken screaming in agony he clung to Dean's life less body. He looked around suddenly aware of the change of scenery. He was in purgatory. Benny had betrayed and lead them to dozens of Leviathans. He fought and fought with all of his power and might but they kept coming. No this isn't happening! Curling up on himself further he began to cry over Dean's bloodied and broken body.

"Cas?" Dean looked to the angel who was currently sleeping. Face pressed against the glass windows of the black Chevy. Cas slept a lot now, Slowly but surely he was beginning to fall though nobody mentioned it. His quiet occasional muttering turned to full blown sobs and soon Dean had to pull into a layby and shook the angel awake. Dean looked into the other man's Bright blue eyes and saw pure fear gaze back at him.

"Cas?" Dean asked again

"Dean" was the only verbal reply he got. The dark haired man leaned over the gearstick and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

"I love you, Dean. Don't ever leave me, please" He begged. Dean pulled him closer.

"I won't buddy"... I won't"


End file.
